mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel
Daniel is a mugenized character created by Daniel9999999GMC (aka Daniel9x7) himself. On the first release, he wears mostly neon green wardrobe. As the early Daniel progressed, he got more detailed and was subsequently changed for the better. The final version of his MSPaint-drawn self was never released on a completed standard(due to the fact the creator kept tweaking Daniel each release) and has since been abandoned, with no support nor updates to him in any near or far future. There is also a version of Daniel named EX Daniel that came with a separate def file inside Daniel's folder, but this was removed at one point due to priorities in development and more attention in to the character itself, thing that would become a basis for his "Explosion Moment", which in his latest revision, became the burst mode. There is also a new version of Daniel, with basically everything being improved as well as a lot of stuff being removed. He also has a new look. Daniel's look consists of dark red hair, a green cap (Not on the side of his face anymore, but rather in an odd angle), a green jacket, and blue pants (Although Daniel normally wears all green, the reason for the pants was technical, so new pallettes with different jacket and pants combinations could be created). The reason for Daniel's re-release was said by Daniel9x7 himself, that DarkDonald1 was the person who reminded him that Daniel was worth bringing back. Daniel9x7 had re-drawn his character into a form which would become a basis for his new look, afterwards he did another redesign to that very same form which is posted on deviantArt.com on April 15th, 2011 which became the base for the rest of the character's looks, and can be viewed here . Dan has also created a Log about his actions leading up to creating his character. Which can be seen only when you download the newer version of Daniel. Daniel's design lately includes wings, but it's not really for the MUGEN character. He has been updated on January 5th, 2012 for a supposedly "final" release which has a couple of new moves, graphical updates, and a little few gameplay gimmicks. Gameplay Overview Daniel is a 6 button character (7 if you count the start button). He has a sort of a MvC+CvS+Other fighting games's style mixed in, altogether with his own Hit Score system which is used to trade hits with his Slot Machine for various effects and purposes. He also has four power bars (if he's by himself or he has the P1 or P2 status) and a despiration mode which adds a couple of velocity and a 20% of damage boost, he also has a power charge which lets him to charge up 3 levels out of the 4. (The reason for this is because of burst and other stuff). He can also aereal rave and he has a strict damage dampener which activates during every attack that's not a super. Once too many hits have been dealt they do few or no damage at all. His combo rules are simple. You can go from weak attacks to stronger attacks, and then into one special and then one super, if 3 power bars are available during some of his level 1 supers you can perform a Dreamcancel into a level 2 super attack. These combo rules can vary depending on some attacks though (For example, "THIS IS THE INTERNET" or his Med and Strong "Pounce Surprise"). Some attacks can open other combo chances, and some attacks can make opponents bounce into the air, which enables Daniel to use some of his moves which can hit lying down people for small extra damage. The Slot Machine Every hit Daniel connects successfully, (except projectiles and some attacks not caused directly by him) causes Daniel to gain 1 Hit Point into his counter (Unless the slot machine is grayed out or it's causing an effect), it's not necessary to play the slot machine, but if you got at least 10 hits and you're not getting hit, you can always press x+y+z to roll it any time. The outcomes are different depending on what you get. Possible combinations : Daniel, Koa, Sheliss = Slow life increase, Maximum Power and 90 Hits on the hit counter. (Unless you already have over 90 hits) Koa x3 = Invincibility for about 6 seconds. Sheliss x3 = 25 Seconds of Burst Nick x3 = Auto-Parry for 2.5 seconds. Lucas x3 = 20 extra Hits to the hit counter. Cherry x3 = Damage Boost Clarice x3 = Full Power Kuromaru x3 = Hit counter gets reset to 0 for a couple of seconds. Shredder x3 = Power Resets to 0 for a couple of seconds. Utsuho x3 = You get blown up. Dan x3 = -15% life (No suicide), 0 Hits and power reset to 0. Nick, Koa, Sheliss = Daniel gets stunned due to rage for a while. AI The AI from Daniel is made by Daniel9999999 himself, and it can be medium to no challenge depending on your skill and on how aggresive you're in Daniel. If you let him charge too much, he will no doubt use his supers as combo finishers, and in certain situations he'll do them alone if there may be chance, also using his guard cancel whenever he can. But don't get scared, Daniel can get easily distracted by low moves or helper projectiles. However, do not let him charge up to level 4, otherwise, he can "SHUN GO.... DARN IT, IT'S THIS MOVE AGAIN!!!" you when you least expect it. Mugenfan's Version This one is an edit of the new Daniel, released on January 5th, 2012. This edit is not a spriteswap, but has coding copied over from various other characters. Mugenfan's Time Flux Version This daniel is presumably going to be a spriteswap of the first New Daniel, and will have a mix of sprites from both the old Daniel and new Daniel. Gallery DanielStance.gif|New Daniel's apperance in MUGEN in 2011. DanielStance2.gif|Daniel's old apperance before he was completely redesigned. daniel frist design.gif|The first design of Daniel when he started playing MUGEN in 2009. DanieShadedStance.gif|Second concept design with gradiant shading effect. Category:CharactersCategory:Characters of Real PeopleCategory:Original CharactersCategory:Users of the Satsui no HadoCategory:MalesCategory:Humans